Combinações
by HiroMaddy
Summary: Certamente havia inúmeras combinações de características físicas em Konoha, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a combinação que tirava o sono de seus habitantes era: cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.


**Combinações ...**

Por ser uma vila shinobi formada a partir da união de vários clãs, em Konoha, havia o costume de se tecer expectativas sobre o futuro de uma criança baseado em combinações de características físicas.

Havia os habilidosos Hyuga com seus longos cabelos variando de castanhos a índigos e seus característicos olhos perolados, marca de seu kekkei genkai, o Byakugan; os Nara, com seus cabelos castanhos espetados, sempre amarrados, postura relaxada e uma inteligência absurda, voltada para a criação de estratégias; os Yamanaka, com seus longos cabelos loiros e seu interesse por flores, criadores de ninjutsus baseados no controle da mente; os Akimichi, com seu ar despojado e o grande sobrepeso que os ajudavam em suas técnicas; os Inuzuka com seus cabelos indomáveis, caninos afiados e seu amor por cães; os Aburame, que não chegavam a ter traços físicos marcantes, mas sempre assumiam uma postura misteriosa, de constante controle e concentração, além de sua adoração por insetos; por fim, os Uchiha, de cabelos e olhos de tons escuros, contrastando com uma pele clara, os possuidores do Sharingan, uma kekkei genkai ocular, um distintivo de poder e habilidade para um clã orgulhoso.

Certamente ainda havia inúmeras outras combinações de características físicas em Konoha, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a combinação que tirava o sono de seus habitantes era: cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.

O primeiro portador de tal combinação de características, digno de nota, foi Namikaze Minato, descrito por muitos como gênio. Dono de uma personalidade afável, calma, ponderada e até discreta (apesar das características físicas), Minato possuía ainda grande senso de humor e uma determinação admirável. Talvez seu único defeito, na opinião dos anciões da vila, tenha sido se apaixonar por seu completo oposto: uma menina estabanada, agitada e esquentada, com características físicas tão marcantes quanto sua personalidade, seu nome era Kushina e ela era uma típica Uzumaki, de cabelos vermelhos.

Com o passar do tempo, Minato e Kushina adquiriram suas próprias famas e responsabilidades. Ele ficou conhecido como o Raio Dourado de Konoha e posteriormente se tornou o Yondaime Hokage; ela, por sempre se meter em confusões ficou conhecida como Habanero de Sangue-Quente, se tornou a segunda Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Yoko.

Desta relação, nasceu o segundo personagem de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis: Uzumaki Naruto. Seu nascimento não significou um momento de alegria, como o das outras crianças, mas um momento de tensão e tragédia, que marcou não apenas a morte de seus pais, como também a de muitos outros shinobis durante o ataque da Kyuubi.

Por conta deste episódio fatídico, a infância de Naruto em Konoha não foi fácil, sempre menosprezado, maltratado e rejeitado por muitos habitantes da vila, Naruto passou a criar artifícios para chamar a atenção das pessoas, e, foi quando a ilustre combinação de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis se consolidou como digna de nota.

Apesar de sua semelhança física, Naruto não lembrava em nada o comportado Minato e sua personalidade exuberante era vista, por muitos, como fruto de Kushina. Briguento, bagunceiro, estabanado, desajeitado, agitado, elétrico, espalhafatoso, barulhento e hiperativo eram adjetivos facilmente empregados pelos adultos e senseis para definir Naruto, que sempre pregava peças e fazia traquinagens por toda a vila. Nem os Hokages ele respeitava, prova disso foi uma imensa pichação das imagens do Monumento Hokage.

Mas o tempo passou e Naruto cresceu, ele superou inúmeras dificuldades como a deserção de seu melhor amigo Uchiha Sasuke e a morte de seu Mestre Jiraya; e também aprendeu inúmeras técnicas como o Rasengan e dominou o Modo Eremita e o Poder da Kyuubi (selada em seu corpo desde o nascimento); derrotou adversários poderosos com Pain e foi fundamental para a vitória da Aliança Shinobi na Quarta Grande Guerra.

Naruto também conquistou muitos amigos, dentro e fora de Konoha, além de ter marcado e mudado a vida de muitas pessoas. E, por conta disso, novos adjetivos foram usados para defini-lo: determinado, perseverante, companheiro, inspirador, dedicado, entre outros.

Para alívio dos anciões de Konoha, Naruto seguiu o exemplo de seu pai e se apaixonou por uma menina que era o seu completo oposto: uma menina calma, delicada, gentil e muito tímida chamada Hinata, uma típica Hyuga, de cabelos índigos e olhos perolados.

Dessa união nasceram Bolt e Himawari. Ela herdou os traços marcantes do clã Hyuga e ele, para apreensão da vila, herdou os cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis de seu pai e avô.

Aparentemente, Bolt pouco teve o que puxar de sua mãe, a julgar pelas constantes traquinagens por toda a vila e ainda, pela pichação de adjetivos nada corteses nos rostos dos Hokages, incluindo o de Naruto, seu pai e Nanadaime Hokage, bem no dia que Konoha sedia o encontro dos Cinco Kages.

Apesar disso, vendo o menino limpando o monumento ao lado de um dos clones de seu pai, era inevitável para os anciões pensarem que a combinação de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis certamente é um presságio de chateações e dores de cabeça, assim como de grandes feitos que trarão orgulho e alegria para os habitantes de Konoha...

* * *

><p>Oi, essa é minha primeira tentativa... sejam bomzinhos, Bjos!<p> 


End file.
